roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G36
}} The G36 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 25, or it can be purchased with credits. History In 1990, Heckler and Koch (H&K) began working on a new 5.56×45mm NATO Assault Rifle, to replace the larger-caliber G3 battle rifle. The rifle was designed from the ground up and was designated "Project 50" or HK50. The prototype was trialed against the Austrian Steyr AUG, where it was rated better. The weapon was finalized in 1995, with production commencing a year later. The HK50 rifle was adopted by the German Bundeswehr in 1997 as its standard-issue rifle, under the designation Gewehr 36, or G36. Multiple variants were derived from the original G36. Notable variants include the G36C, a sub-carbine variant and the MG36, a light machine gun variant which features a heavier barrel, bipod, and 100-round Beta C magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#History] Wikipedia - HK G36 In-Game General Information The G36 is a long range oriented assault rifle, possessing a balance between firepower, recoil control while aiming, rate of fire and range. However, the camera recoil is bouncy and the hip fire leaves much to be desired with its tendency to sway away from targets. It only takes 4 shots with this weapon to kill an enemy at any range, and it has high muzzle velocity, similar to the L85A2. This lets it function as a faster firing alternative to something like a DMR. While aiming, the initial recoil has a strong bounce to it. In fully automatic fire, it will make the gun rise up quite a bit, then hold stable after the third shot. Despite beginning with a strong kick, the recoil recovery of the G36 is quite fast, as even rapid tap fire is accurate enough to hit enemies with ease up to 150 studs. The hip fire, however, is the complete opposite. The recoil is random, uncontrollable and spread in a wide pattern, even worse than some 7.62mm assault rifles and the battle rifles. The recoil is similar to the M60 in that the weapon will begin to pivot off target under sustained fire. Usage & Tactics While using the G36, one should keep in mind that it does not particularly excel at short range, but performs better at medium and long ranges. Due to this, close-quarters-combat (CQC) is not recommended with the G36. It would be preferable to switch to a secondary weapon in case such a situation arises. On the other hand, the G36's sway may come in handy when dealing with more than one hostile at close range, as the G36 will naturally sweep slowly in one direction before turning around back to the other direction with a sharp flick. Unfortunately, not even the vertical grip can do much to temper the poor hipfire performance. Remember that the G36 shines at longer ranges where it has room to breathe. At its practical range, one can use its high muzzle velocity combined with its fast fire rate to rapidly pick out enemies one by one, much like a designated marksman rifle. Recoil constraining attachments are always welcome while aiming. However, be aware that even with recoil constraining attachments, the G36 still lacks some stability, meaning that it may sway off target at distance. Remember to tap-fire with caution, even if it exposes the G36's strong initial recoil forces. Conclusion The G36 is a gun tailored for long range engagement, capable of toying with expert marksmen and placing bullets where most assault rifles can't touch. Despite all of its long range boons however, in stock form, the G36 has unfavorable recoil for the job, and lacks hipfire stability in general, making it a poor candidate for close range cleanup without a tactical advantage on the user's part. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast recoil recovery. * Above average rate of fire. * Firmly above average ranged performance in its class. * High minimum damage, 4-shot-kill at any range. Cons: * Poor overall weapon handling, especially from the hip. * Moderate-high recoil when firing full-auto. * Strong initial recoil. Trivia * When the G36 was introduced, it had a telescopic optic. In early builds, when an optic was equipped on the G36, the carrying handle was removed and replaced with a rail. The carry handle was eventually changed to a carrying handle with optical sight and Picatinny rail. The additional optic is set on the railed portion of carrying handle, allowing the player to switch from the default sight to the new sight using the Switch Aim Point button. Additionally, the carry handle can be easily removed to replace with other style of carry handle or other accessory systems. ** This is still valid as of update 4.8.0. The Hensoldt 3X optic that is available to all G36 family weapons can be mounted to the weapon and features a high-magnification mode. The default is simply to use a Picatinny rail, which is standard as part of the G36A11 package. * The G36 in Phantom Forces uses the G36C's folding stock, not the G36-specific stock as featured on the G36A11. * The German service G36 has a x3 magnification optic and a red dot optic on top. Update History References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:G36 Family Category:Alpha Weapons